Crush
by PFTones3482
Summary: Marco is jealous that Star is going on a date with Oskar, but for some reason, Oskar really rubs him the wrong way-and not just because of Marco's crush on Star. One-shot, Starco.


**The basic head canon (Marco being jealous of Oskar and Star going on a date) comes from Crystal Persian. Thanks to her for the idea! (Though the title is from the first Kim Possible episode, because I'm in love with the show once again)**

**I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"MARCO!"

Marco Diaz nearly fell off of his bed, spinning around to look at Star in confusion. The princess was bouncing up and down on her toes in his doorway, the hearts on her cheeks practically glowing. "Star? What is it?" he asked, getting to his feet and walking over to the girl.

"Get. This," Star said, grabbing onto his shoulders and unknowingly sending a wave of butterflies through Marco's gut. "Oskar asked me out! On a DATE!" she cried, as if Marco wouldn't understand what she meant.

For a second, Marco felt like he had swallowed a brick. But seeing the pure delight on her face, he swallowed the building material and gave her a weak smile. "That's great Star," he said, gently removing her hands from his shoulders. "When is it?"

"Tonight!" the girl shrieked, throwing her arms in the air. "Come _ON _Marco, you have to help me figure out what to wear!"

She grabbed Marco's wrist in an attempt to pull him to her room, but Marco quickly yanked it back, clutching his fingers to his chest and glancing away. "Maybe uh…maybe my mom would be better at that. Clothing and stuff. Not really my thing," he muttered with a shrug.

Star didn't seem to notice his lowered gaze and she punched him in the shoulder. "Great plan, Marco! Thanks!"

She spun from his room and Marco sighed, slinking back to his bed and flopping backwards onto the springy mattress. Several of the laser puppies came running into the room yapping, but seemed to sense Marco's sadness and hopped onto the bed gently, their lasers fading away as they licked at his cheeks and fingers.

Marco smiled thinly and pulled one of them into his arms, stroking the dog's head absentmindedly as he spoke to the animals. "I don't know why I'm so mad about this date; I mean, she really likes Oskar, I should be happy for her. But something just…isn't right about this."

Every single puppy tilted its head at him and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, besides me…you know, kinda liking her…sorta. But that's not it. I mean, it's kind of it," he stammered, well aware that he was talking to animals that couldn't respond to him, "but there's something else too. Oskar just rubs me the wrong way, ya know?" he asked.

The only response he got was a couple of yips and gentle nips and he shook his head, laying back against his pillow. "Maybe I'm just paranoid," he muttered.

* * *

"Oskar's coming, Oskar's coming!" Star cried in excitement, bouncing slightly as Mrs. Diaz braided her bangs and pulled them behind her head with a butterfly clip. "He'll be here in less than ten minutes, and I can't wait!"

"There you go sweetie," Mrs. Diaz said brightly, sitting back and watching Star with slight amusement, and also a hint of sadness. She knew very well that Marco really liked Star, so she couldn't imagine that her son was handling this well. "Just remember to be back by ten, ten thirty, okay? Have your cellphone I got you?"

Star held up the phone and waved it, a grin on her cheeks. "Yup!"

The doorbell rang loudly in the small area and Star squealed so loudly that Mrs. Diaz winced. "He's here!" the girl yelped, darting to the mirror and double checking her appearance.

Mrs. Diaz rolled her eyes and went to answer the door, glancing towards the stairs, where Marco was standing with a puppy clutched in his arms. His eyes were somewhat puffy and his mother gave him a tender smile as she answered the door for Oskar. "Hello Oskar, so nice to meet you. Please come in, Star is just grabbing her things."

Oskar stepped inside and Marco bristled ever so slightly, gritting his teeth. The boy with the record raised his gaze to meet Marco's and he gave him a creepy smile.

The Latino shivered slightly and it dawned on him that his instincts about people were rarely wrong. Something about this guy was off, and Marco knew he wasn't freaking out just because of his crush on Star. Oskar just didn't add up, and that creepy smile…

Marco darted down the stairs, setting the puppy on the ground and racing towards the dining room to find Star just putting her wand on the table. "Star!" he yelped, skidding to a halt.

The girl turned and tilted her head and Marco froze, his heart pounding. She looked…well, like a princess. If a princess wore combat boots with her dress, but still…

Marco shook his head quickly and held out a hand. "Star please…don't go on the date," he pleaded with her.

Star looked at him in total bewilderment, as if she had never seen him before in her life. "What…why?" she asked in total confusion.

Marco fumbled with the edge of his sweatshirt. "I…I don't trust him, Star. Something about him is off to me."

Star frowned. "Oh, so what, just because you're jealous that I have a date, I shouldn't go? Geez, Marco, I thought you knew how much I liked him."

Marco blinked, startled at her change in demeanor, and then scowled, crossing his arms. Two could play at that game. "Fine. Whatever. Have fun on your dumb date, Star."

She stormed from the kitchen and Marco sighed, running a hand over his eyes as his mother walked into the dining room, her eyebrows raised. "Are you okay, honey? Star looked kind of upset."

"I know, Mom. And that's weird, because Star doesn't get that mad that easily," Marco explained. He glanced behind him to see the wand still on the table and he hesitated, biting his lip as he scooped the magical weapon into his fingers.

"Marco?"

The boy glanced back at his mother, who was glancing towards the front door in concern. "I don't trust him either, honey. Go keep an eye on her, okay?"

Marco grinned and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom," he whispered before darting out the back door.

* * *

Star smiled brightly and interlocked her fingers with Oskar's, tilting her head at him. "Sooooo, where are you taking me on our surprise date?"

Oskar gave her a laugh and a wink. "You'll see, Butterfly."

She giggled and squeezed his hand tightly, swinging their arms back and forth as they walked down the street together, having left his bike back in front of a park. "I bet it's something super awesome," she said in delight.

"You bet."

Hands shoved her hard from behind and she hit the ground with a thump, slamming her head into a tree trunk. For a second, Star had no clue what was going on. All that she could think was that maybe one of Ludo's henchmen had attacked, and her immediate concern (after the initial realization that her wand was at home) was Oskar, who had no kind of experience with these monsters.

She sat straight up, only to find that her hands were being tied behind her back and around the tree. She struggled against the ropes but it was no use without her wand. How dumb was she? "What did you do with Oskar?" she yelped, trying to twist around to see the attacker.

From behind the tree stepped a tall figure, nearly black hair covering one eye, and dark gray pants swishing softly under the moonlight. His white teeth glinted and Star shrank back against the trunk. "O-Oskar? What…?"

"Shhh," Oskar said with a wicked grin. "Don't worry, Butterfly. See, I am quite surprised you did not figure this out sooner."

His teeth, the ones Star had thought were merely a cute overbite, flashed and grew into full length fangs and Star froze, her heart pounding so loudly that she knew Oskar could hear it. "You…you're a vampire?"

Oskar snickered and knelt on one knee next to Star, taking her chin in his hands and tilting her head so that her neck was visible. "You bet I am," he said, his voice husky and his mouth practically salivating. "You knew I had a record, Star. What did you think it was for?"

The girl struggled against his fingers, tears springing to her eyes as she realized just how useless she felt and how close to certain death she was. "I don't know, graffiti!" she admitted.

Oskar was startled for a second at the answer, and then he burst into laughter. "Oh Butterfly, you are dumb," he said with a shake of his head, wrenching her head away so quickly that Star saw spots. "No, sweetheart, I have records from my home planet. From killing my victims."

Star gasped, her brain putting things together. "You come from Battisville, don't you?"

"Yes, as stupid of a name as that is," Oskar said with a roll of his eyes, leaning down close to Star's neck and running his tongue over her skin.

She shuddered under his touch, tears now fully streaming down her cheeks. She would have kicked him, but he was too far behind her to reach and her hands were tied so well that she had lost all feeling in them three minutes ago.

"But…but you're a peaceful planet," she protested, pulling her neck away as far as she could. "Our planets are trade partners!"

Oskar laughed and moved back towards her, his lips just at her ear and his fangs brushing her jawline. "That's why I have the records, baby cakes. My parents didn't look too fondly on me killing people. But the taste, the power…it's _exhilarating._"

Star shook under his grasp. "I should have listened to Marco," she whispered, shutting her eyes and bracing herself for the inevitable.

"Probably," Oskar said with a chuckle. "But what's that wimp supposed to do anyway?"

His fangs brushed over her neck and the first prick of pain had just flooded her system when Oskar gave a strangled yelp and flew off of her.

Star wrenched her eyes open to see Marco yanking the vampire backwards, his left arm clenched around Oskar's neck and his right hand pressing his jaw shut. There was more fury in his eyes than Star had ever seen before and Star's wand dangled from his belt loop as he stumbled backwards with Oskar in his grasp.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _touch her again," Marco growled, tightening his grip and hitting a vital pressure point in the teen's skin.

Oskar clawed anxiously at Marco's arm and the second the vampire passed out the Latino let him hit the ground and raced to Star's side, using the wand to blast through the rope binding her to the tree.

He instantly turned her chin towards him, but Star shook her head. "They can't turn people into vampires," she said shakily, understanding what he seemed to be looking for. "They have to be born that way. Another legend."

The girl got to her feet and stared at Marco for a second before crushing herself against him and burying her head against his shoulder, quivering violently. Marco wrapped his arms around her tightly and blinked back tears.

Truth be told, he hadn't known that Oskar was a vampire until Star had said anything. He hadn't known that Oskar had been going to bite her. He had seen the jerk hovering over her, his lips close to her neck, had seen the tears on her face, seen the way she was tied to the tree, and had immediately thought the worst.

"You're okay," he whispered to her softly, stroking her long blonde hair and fighting back the urge to kiss her forehead, her nose, her lips. Everything. Just to reassure himself that she was okay.

"No thanks to you," she mumbled, her voice choked. "I was so stupid to think that you were just jealous."

Marco hesitated and then pulled away, looking her in the eyes. "Honestly? At first I was just jealous, Star. But I realized you were in actual danger and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Star frowned slightly, glancing over at Oskar, who was still out cold on the ground. "So much for a guy actually liking me," she muttered.

Marco realized with a start that when she said that she thought he was jealous, she thought he was jealous because she had a date, and that he wanted to go out on a date with someone. "Hey," he said softly, turning her back to face him and keeping one eye on Oskar to make sure he didn't wake up. "Guys can actually like you. I mean, you're awesome."

She gave him a thin smile. "Yeah. Thanks Marco, but what kind of guy wants to deal with a monster fighting princess from another dimension all the time?"

Marco stared at her for a second, a slow eyebrow raising as he waited for it to dawn on her. When it didn't, he gently brought a hand over to hers and wrapped their fingers together. "Maybe a guy like me?" he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Star blinked for a moment, and Marco was about ready to kick himself for even saying anything, but then the brightest smile crossed her face. "Yeah. Yeah. Wow, I'm dumb."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "You're not dumb, Star. I swear."

She turned ever so slightly, her nose brushing against his cheek, and pulled her head over to brush her lips across his. Marco jumped a little before pressing back harder, squeezing her hand gently and breaking apart to lean his forehead on hers.

"Want to dump that jerk face in a police dimension and then pick up the pieces of my date?" Star asked quietly, a grin on her cheeks that was ten times brighter than the one that she had given for Oskar.

Marco grinned and handed over her wand. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**I'll be totally honest, I was really inspired to write it this way based on the Kim Possible movie. There are also some aspects of Mabel's date with "Norman" from the first episode of Gravity Falls in here. **

**Ugh. I love Kim Possible. So much. *bangs head on table to represent love of series and also Ron Stoppable***

**Review please! And thanks to Crystal Persian again for the prompt. **


End file.
